1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information society, demand for a display device capable of displaying an image has increased in various forms. Recently, various flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, have been used.
An OLED display has been widely used because of advantages of small size, lightweight, thin profile, low power consumption and the like.
An active matrix type OLED display is generally used which has pixels arranged in a matrix form where each pixel includes a switching transistor.
The related art OLED display includes a display panel, a driving circuit board, and a back cover therebetween.
The display panel acts as a heat source, and thus a temperature of the display panel rises with the display operation thereof. Further, the driving circuit board acts as a heat source as well. In particular, a control board, on which a plurality of circuit components, are mounted radiates much heat.
The heat from the control board is transferred to the display panel located in front, and a temperature of a portion of the display panel in front of the control board rises higher than other portions of the display panel. Therefore, the portion of the display panel in front of the control board is damaged or degraded very fast, and hot spot is thus caused there which deteriorates the performance of the display panel.